Torn Loyalties
by HufflepuffKat
Summary: Lelouch told Jeremiah of Marianne's final fate, and he feels torn between his two loyalties. Disclaimer: Do not own Code Geass. Mentions of character death, spoilers for those who have not finished R2.
**Torn Loyalties**

 **Authors Note: As my first fic on this website, I have decided to write an idea about something that has always concerned me. Jeremiah is my favourite character whom I adore due to his extreme loyalty and awesomeness he performed for Lelouch in R2, and it has always bothered me on how the news of Marianne's true fate, of her betraying Lelouch, and in turn, of Lelouch having to betray/kill her, would affect Jeremiah's loyalty towards Lelouch.**

 **I'd also like to learn about your theories towards this too.**

 **And with that, let's begin!**

Jeremiah remained impassive as his master, Lelouch told him about his late mother's fate, despite how torn it made him. He knew better to show any signs of doubt in front of his lord, Lelouch. Jeremiah waited patiently for himself to be dismissed and headed towards his quarters, he felt himself torn between his two loyalties; to his beloved Marianne, and to her son, Lelouch.

It seemed that if this situation was any different, if it was anyone other than Lelouch, there would be no doubt in Jeremiah's loyalty, Marianne, was after his declared one and only master, she herself was the reason he was loyal to Lelouch in the first place.

However, this matter of loyalty was not that easy, and Jeremiah was rather troubled. The Marianne that he remembered, the one he was loyal to, cared about her children very much, and had even protected their honour from other empresses, something that Jeremiah had well respected, as loyalty was, and still _is_ , very important to him. But this Marianne had abandoned her children, had done nothing to defend or protect her children when they were sent to Japan, _as tools_ , nor when war was declared on Japan. Lord Lelouch and Lady Nunnally had been trapped in a warzone and she had done nothing to rescue her adored children, was this even the same Marianne?

Jeremiah was very forgiving and tolerant towards those he declared his loyalty to, after all he had more than forgiven what Master Lelouch had done to him while he was Zero (even appreciated it, admired it), but this did not sit with him well. In a way, he had wondered if the Marianne he had idolised was even the real Marianne, could it all have been a mask she had put on to hide her true nature? He was at a loss.

Was there even a reason to follow Lelouch? He quickly resented that thought, then wavered.

He was loyal to Lelouch because Lelouch planned to avenge Marianne, and because he was her son. He had wanted to redeem himself for his failure after all. However, Lelouch had betrayed Marianne in a way. He had led to her destruction.

But, wasn't it in self-defence?

Did that even matter?

Did she not deserve it?

…..?

Jeremiah was shocked at his own thought.

His loyalty had faltered… He who had placed his loyalty before all others had faltered in his loyalty. Could it be? Could it be because her majesty had betrayed those she was most loyal to? Jeremiah cared about loyalty so much had, on multiple occasions, despised others for doing that same thing, but he had never thought that Marianne would. Was she no different?

But Lord Lelouch, he knew, event with all his deception had never faltered with his true loyalties, if he did not count Marianne, Lord Lelouch also values loyalty, after all, despite reason, he had always saved Suzaku, even though he had betrayed him so much.

Jeremiah realised he had grown to respect and follow Lord Lelouch for than just Marianne. Through his character, his compassion*, loyalty and his genius, he had earned Jeremiah's loyalty, and, Jeremiah had decided, almost despite himself, he still deserves it.

So, Jeremiah, filled with determination once more, decided that he would help to the best of his ability to his liege's new plan. To the very end.

*I decided to add this because I assume that Jeremiah would be thankful that Lelouch showed him mercy at the train-station, despite his attempts to kill him.


End file.
